<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Too Sweet - AOT + Treats Drabble Collection! by bertlebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572848">It's Too Sweet - AOT + Treats Drabble Collection!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear'>bertlebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Chocolate, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Eating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy drabbles consisting of the AOT Characters in cute scenarios with different treats !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bertholdt + Roasted Sweet Potatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so cute to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times where you didn’t crave anything other than snacks. Not the light ones that are barely enough to satisfy your needs, but rather food that could count as a full meal if you ate plenty of them.</p><p>Que Bertholdt, who catches on perfectly when he glances sideways at your sudden hum, almost mixed in as a whine. Your footsteps falter along the isle of stands, and he looks back when his hand catches against your weight.</p><p>Eyes brightening in what you knew was curiosity, he turns around to see your downturned head, stomach grumbling helplessly.</p><p>“You’re hungry, angel?”</p><p>Not daring to speak out of embarrassment you bit your lip and nodded. He chuckles and the sound is airy, almost satisfied to cause a beam on your own face. The reassuring, warm grip of his hand tightens, and something sharp hits your noses. It’s sweet, pleasant, and right ahead if your senses weren’t mistaken. Imagination takes lead—it’s soft, savoury, and deliciously nostalgic.</p><p>Bertholdt’s expression seems to match yours.</p><p>“I have just the solution. How about we get some sweet potatoes?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jean + Macarons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently bought a pack of macarons yesterday so writing this is fate!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In other words, nobody could deny it—you knew Jean too well.</p>
<p>He grumbled again when the basket was stuffed anew with packets of bread. Your hands flew left, right, in many directions admiring each delectable bun in ecstasy. Call it overreacting, but it shone crystal clear in your peripheral, how his feet kept shuffling back to the same corner, the same display of delights on sale while the tiny glint of interest in his gaze sparkled.</p>
<p>“Are you done yet?” Was his curt murmur upon your return. There lied exhaustion in his tone, a sigh rather than impatience.</p>
<p>Nodding and taking the basket, an innocent smile veiled your devilish smirk.</p>
<p>He freezes as one hand swoops in to press insistently against his chest. Confusion dawns over his features, eyebrows raised. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Go on. Pick one.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? I thought we were paying?”</p>
<p>Your voice refused to waver, and yet laughter was sneaking its way up your throat. “Come on. I know you want to.”</p>
<p>Adorable, the way your heart throbs at his crestfallen pout, lip jutted the tiniest bit out. Once he got your message of not backing down does he brush past your proud, withheld stance. You continue to stand at the lineup, retaining that ridiculous beam.</p>
<p>He comes to stand by your side, not quite meeting your peering gaze. “You knew this whole time I was staring at the macarons.”</p>
<p>“I know they’re your favourite so I wanted to see if you’d say anything.” You can’t help but sway side to side at his meek affirmation. “No need to be subtle about it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess.” His reply is slow, almost grateful and the tight pull in his lips accompanied by a slight flush of cheeks tells all the glee possible.</p>
<p>He causes such a fuss and in the end you saw right through him anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jean + Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh gosh I hadn't meant for this to be suggestive much but here we are haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Open wide.”</p>
<p>Wavering brown meets your eyes, —he’s reluctant to open his mouth, the silver spoon prodding and full of irresistible sweetness. The smell wafted up your nose as well, and for a moment you seriously considered ignoring him entirely to take it all for yourself.</p>
<p>Everything about this is questionable, but you aren’t one to back down after relishing his hidden glee, though Jean tries his absolute best to grit his teeth and smooth out his exhales. It’s broad as daylight and his guilty pleasure if you were to put it in other words.</p>
<p>He’s quick to shuffle further away when the cold metal touches his skin insistently once more. “I can feed myself, you know. Don’t be stupid.”</p>
<p>“Nonesense, I’m just having fun. Playing along won’t hurt,” You scoffed, feeling another force press back at your hand. “Unless you have someone who’s egotistical like you.”</p>
<p>“You know it’s not like that, this is different.”</p>
<p>Your ears don’t miss the ever so high-pitched whine he makes, a cornered animal beside his innocent approacher. Cute and daring he is to beat around the bush. But complaints aren’t what you’re looking for today.</p>
<p>Jean waits along with you, ticking, tensing, and next thing he knows is how wide his mouth is, and the slow delay of his senses to prevent the embarrassment that’s fallen onto him.</p>
<p>You’re chuckling, shameless and dangerously close, leaning in while pressing a finger to his lips. He hates the way your sultry voice matches his suffocating throat, gulping in too much air and still not satisfied with the thought of what could happen if he were to disobey you and lurch forward instead.</p>
<p>Your gaze doesn’t leave him, taking in each detail, stripping his thoughts bare until he can’t focus on anything but you. They’re hawk eyes, yet he doesn’t run, your pupils holding a curious tint in them, almost some strange being of proudness.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t so bad, was it? Swallow it all now...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pieck + Skittles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hold the doorknob, completely focused on Pieck’s approving hums, your gaze sweeping her room carefully before latching onto the messy scene in front.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>She gestures to the clustered piles, silent and expectant of an obvious conclusion. Her eye betray nothing of any sorts, blinking, maybe even teasing at your furrowed brows. Playful hands trail up your forearms, and she hasn’t broken eye contact yet, still smiling, <em>pouncing</em> at the chance to let the scene speak for itself.</p>
<p>Your arms cross and you step back, shaking your head but voice teetering on a guffaw. “You’re kidding.”</p>
<p>“I like cherry.” It’s spoken calmly to a fact. She doesn’t seemed riled in the slightest, placing one finger on the bright red skittle and bringing it to her mouth. Knowing that your gaze is fixed upon her plump lips, that tongue flicking innocently across, she drags on the moment to savour her candy. “You want some or...?”</p>
<p>You can’t help but tuck your head back down, surpressing the heat that rises up your cheeks. Her charming ways, however annoying and tactically timed never failed to send your heart into overdrive. It’s addicting, the stupid little things she does to tick you off, reeling your nerves back under every time.</p>
<p>“Well,” Raising your hand, you decide to play along equally as cunning. Her vision follows your hand that sneaks towards the blue pile of skittles. “Since you said you liked the red ones, I think I can have the rest, no?”</p>
<p>Pieck’s battle is internal, struggling between a frown or smile, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She’s well aware of your joke at least, judging by the daring glint in her eyes. At last she opens her mouth, continuing to chew the candy bite by bite. “I didn’t take you as that kind of person.”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” You lean in to plant a kiss, although resisting her when she leans forward, chasing your lips when you pull away. Her huff is soft and barely audible, another skittle being placed atop the table. Silly is the situation, but Pieck doesn’t mind it in the least, continuing to organize several messes of the candy into corresponding colours.</p>
<p>You touch the top of her head, the taste of blue raspberry pleasant and a sharp ring of oven calling you back to the kitchen. But not before whisking another red skittle away do you scamper out of her reach, turning back to shoot her a warning smirk.</p>
<p>“Don’t eat too many, dinner’s almost ready soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eren + Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll admit it’s been a while but I miss writing Eren cause I’ve been focusing on other characters, hope I nailed him well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I bet that tastes good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren is peering at you from your peripheral, hands atop the bench edge and gaze wide, almost a hint of desperation and longing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stick your tongue at him, stupid looking but still sizing him up firmly. Funny how you love to make him squirm and it’s working this time, he’s uncertain on where to go about your nonchalant answer. “It is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He appears more disheartened by your simple, curt answer and continues to stare as you lick your lips. Another spoonful and it’s purposely dragged on, tongue ravishing the edges and that delightful chill rolling down your spine at the generously sweet taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is evil and daring at the same time, testing his patience with blunt ignorance, treating him as non-existent. You swallow, throat visibly clenching with the movement, thinking there’s nothing that could be better on this hot summer day...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got some on your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Eren wanted now could wait, you figured he was bound to try and fish out your attention. Risking a glance at him, you find napkins shoved below your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of his mouth crinkles into victory, though the tables haven’t turned yet. You tap your foot several times and if the suspicion wasn’t clear enough before, it is now because in one fluid motion he swipes it against your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s tricky for Eren to do such an action because you’re shrinking away immediately, warning him off with boring eyes. He was up to something and you didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he’s leaning closer, hands trapping you in place and making the situation ten times more intimate. Bright, gleeful irises state back equally as powerful and Eren places the tiniest clusters of kisses along the corners of your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have been that desperate, licking tentatively against hot skin and collecting leftovers of your treat. You shove him away, unable to control the bubbling warmth in your stomach and cracking a laugh while putting the cone into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, blissfully satisfied. “All mine now, hmm?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Erwin + Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved this request, here's to writing some domestic Erwin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steam escapes the oven and he slides the tray out, that familiar savoury odour wafting throughout the kitchen.</p>
<p>You watch, mesmerized by the crisp brown stacked layers upon layers. They’re tiny, but pack amazing flavour—the kind that left you satisfied yet longing soon for more.</p>
<p>Erwin places his oven mitts away and maneuvers around you to presumably grab the plates. You continue to watch the sponge-like treats, increasingly admirable and imagination fills the latter half of your desires.</p>
<p>With buzzing excited nerves your hands reach out to take one, just to taste, just to fill the beginnings of your eager stomach. And though there’s pattering footsteps that signal he’s coming back to this sight and warn you, there’s no harm as he always lets it go.</p>
<p>“They’re hot, and you saw them come out of the oven.”</p>
<p>He must’ve still agreed you were invincible to heat however, looking defeated when you slowly stepped away to gather the deliciously brittle, sweet taste crumbling inside your mouth.</p>
<p>Never before had you missed that gripping flavour, it sank deeper, unforgettable followed by realization’s strike, <em>this</em> was the power that Erwin’s cooking held over you.</p>
<p>His brightening gaze seemed to reflect from your grin as well, wrapping his hands around your waist to press a kiss to your forehead while you murmured fondly against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I always knew you looked and baked good in an apron.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hange + Italian Lemon Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loved this request too, because I came up with this hilarious thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Between going out and staying in the warm covers of home, you were gambling that Hange could behave and not come up with another sort of crazy accident or confrontation. It wasn’t as if you had much of a choice anyways, not by the whining and how she knew exactly which buttons to press.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps this time outweighed the rest, and could stem change onwards because falling into pace beside you were her calm footsteps. Nothing unbalanced, just the two of you enjoying lemon ice-cream and strolling down the park, hands leisurely locked together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You always knew regardless that this also meant brewing trouble, and if the silence other than her chatter gave anything away, it was silly trouble bound to pounce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Hange only wanted to start conversations, or at least her intentions appeared that way. Sunlight filtered through the trees and dandelions swayed delicately in the breeze while you followed the cement path. Parents strolled with their children, others threw frisbees or walked their pets, and you couldn’t help but turn towards Hange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today didn’t feel extraordinary in the slightest, but that didn’t stop your lingering gaze travelling further down along her fidgeting hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sour lemon turned out to be the tipping point and enough to snap your attention back to her. The taste got particularly bland and fell ill when right in front of you stood Hange, that sheepish beam on her face. Breaking pieces of the cone, she threw them along the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your footsteps halted, eyebrows raised and utterly confused. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth remained shut, however the conflicted gaze she gives you seems to maneuver the embarrassment at the trailing creatures behind you. Explaining wasn’t required.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An empty shriek jolt along your spine, and you watched once again as she scatters the flakes hastily, numerous pigeons scampering to snag and peck at the crunchy bits. Some stare up at Hange, others focus their beady eyes on you, certain to know that another human will give them food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to attract not just one, but the entire family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wave your hands, urgent to scare them away but proving unsuccessful as the birds only flock closer to follow. Groaning, your hand takes Hange to break into a sprint, her helpless expression fixed upon the shrinking group of pigeons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops....”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Levi + Tea & Onigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Played around with the idea, this was so much fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing you could register in your mind was the annoying tap of his pen against the notepad. Your gaze stayed on the menu, skimming over the lines and prices for what seemed like an uncomfortable amount of pounding heartbeats.</p>
<p>“I’ve been standing here for-“ he checks his watch again, “three minutes now.”</p>
<p>The curved frown he wore screamed impatience, brows furrowed and irises unwavering when you stare right back equally as defending.</p>
<p>“Let a person pick their drink for curfew, geez.” Your fingers settle on the tea section before dropping further down, a smile dawning on your face.</p>
<p>“You’re a regular and you know it. The same order each time. At this point the shop’s going to close.”</p>
<p>Levi has the audacity to once more look at the time, turning his head briefly to lock direction at the clock across the wall. You open your mouth to speak, closing the book. Maybe the change in occurrence would put some surprise on his face.</p>
<p>“I’ll have a black tea today. Not really in the mood for coffee.”</p>
<p>His eyes widen a fraction, mouth shaping into a little “oh” before falling away to that familiar tight line you recognized. The sound of scribbling is heard as he retreats back into the kitchen. “Sure thing.”</p>
<p>Now that you had some space to look around without feeling pressured, your gaze followed to Levi’s back. Today his attire was different—he wore an orange polo shirt compared to his usual black sweater. Perhaps he wanted to change his habits, perhaps you’ll never know. But seeing this probably meant one thing—knowing him for four years in university—Levi was up to some kind of trouble.</p>
<p>And that cute little way he loops his string twice around his apron and ties a butterfly knot; you don’t think your consciousness would ever get old of that tiny constant.</p>
<p>He comes back with your drink, steaming while warmth seeps through your fingers. Silence passes between you two like grains of sand in an hourglass, running out of options to talk. After several moments does he clear his throat, watching when you put the cardboard cup to your mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s too hot to drink right now.”  ‘</p>
<p>You lower your hand to give him a nervous, unintentional laugh. “And? You sure are anxious today. Somebody’s got your tongue twisted?” </p>
<p>Levi purses his lips but refuses to elaborate, instead placing his hands around the edge of the table and leaning closer. He doesn’t miss the way your vision fixes right onto the lean muscle flexing underneath and decides such simple straightforward explanations would defeat the purpose of amusement. After all, he loved keeping you on edge just as much as you did. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing. You’ll see soon. I’ve got to go, so I’ll see you around.” </p>
<p>With that, the murky fog clouding your whirled thoughts had prevented you from processing his vague answer. No worries, he probably meant something about being busy and didn’t open too much about whatever distracting idea was on his mind. You didn’t care enough to pay attention. </p>
<p>Your hand finds your cup and soon the heat gradually leaves while you gather your belongings. The atmosphere grew quieter now that you realize it’s almost closing time. Had work not kept your head down at your laptop you would be home by now, oh well. At least you could relax for the day knowing there had been a head start. Plus, Levi sweeping the café floor hadn’t been a sight you’ve witnessed before, passing by him to approach the trash can.</p>
<p>Oh. A spot of black shone at the corner of your eye and you flip the bottom of your cup to see marker stains, neat writing slightly smudged but still readable. A pleasant throbbing spreads up your chest at the words. </p>
<p>
  <em>Onigiri with me tomorrow morning? I’ll pick you up.</em>
</p>
<p>Pushing the door open and looking back, you roll your eyes at a flabbergasted Levi, but not without hinting the excited glint beneath. </p>
<p>“Can’t wait, lover boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sasha + Donuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly need to write more of this girl &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You hear the click of Sasha shutting the door, and rise off the couch to greet one marvellous sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s holding three boxes stacked against an arm, grinning with what appeared to be several grease stains across the corners of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled and it doesn’t quick sink in that Sasha’s expression had turned sour until she grips your arm a little tighter. “I hope you didn’t mind...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The moisture is an embarrassing sensation and you splutter as she places numerous kisses across your face before briefly meeting your lips. Although she doesn’t ignore the harmless prod, you can’t help but trace the disappointed glint in her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought some donuts, your favourite flavour too,” Her head slumps downwards and you stay patiently tapping one foot, the urgency of silence pushing her to continue. “But I know you’re probably wondering about that extra box of chocolate ones...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d find it funny if you were to laugh now and you don’t—although seeing her writhe in guilt under your innocent, forgiving eyes makes it all the more gleeful. Sometimes she wonders about keeping shut instead except this moment, and at this second Sasha knew she was held at your mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no escaping and you both knew the extra money didn’t appear out of thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Using that coupon I saved up, huh?” You frown at her, and the challenging look surfaces for a split-second, brows raised and fixed on the boxes of treats. Your quickening pulse is sufficient to show brittle anger, however it couldn’t match to the overwhelming warmth flooding your face. She’s sneaky like that to simply wish you’d be so accommodating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your arm is swift to take action and snatch one of the boxes away, plopping back and legs crossed while you begin to take numerous bites. “It’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She says nothing at first and those dark wide-eyes gave away her confusion. When you don’t elaborate any more does Sasha brush up beside you, eventually deciding that yes, in fact your stomach still grumbles delightedly at the delicious change of plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you, ” Is what you murmur at first, despite being cut off by her indignant yelp. She tilts her head back against the headrest and out escapes a tiny nervous laugh. It could just be an illusion, however the contented way her eyelids slide close makes your chest tighten from such sweet indifference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t actually think I’d be eating these all for myself, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mikasa + Kit-Kat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only chocolates and cuddles for Mikasa because canon chapters are non-existent here...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa had suddenly called that bleak evening, and to be frank you didn’t like her faltering rasps and concealed coughs over the phone.</p>
<p>“Just a little under the weather.” Was what she came up with, bringing up your offer to walk the dog instead of answering your concerns. Nonsense. Your conscious already figured she was sick and outright denying it in broad daylight to you.</p>
<p>Rarely did her demeanour break, and when it did you could conclude that something’s definitely wrong and off the charts for Mikasa to stay home and ask for favours.</p>
<p>You paced around the room wondering if running over there would be a good option. The sturdy walls of your office didn’t provide any comfort either and squeezed close the faster you walked. Screw it, your thoughts managed to hone in on a more cheerful, enthralling idea.</p>
<p>You pick up the fluorescent bag full of little packaging and neatly organize it beside the front door. ‘Maybe she would like it’ is the phrase that repeats in your head as you throw on a jacket and scramble for the car keys.</p>
<p>It wasn’t quite the remedy she was looking for, but Mikasa had been long overdue for your frequent visits.</p>
<p>You walk up the front door step by step, feeling your weight shift against the soles of your feet. Taking a gulp that scrapes the sides of your throat, you raise one hand and knock lightly.</p>
<p>Her features are hollow and have your stomach sinking into knots. You guessed she hadn’t snatched any winks of sleep by the way Mikasa’s gaze appears haunted—eyes upturned to identify as joy despite harbouring baggy curves below. The tangled nest of raven hair matches her defeated look and you hated seeing this side of her. Still, much to your surprise she recognizes you and shifts deeper inside from the doorframe to allow space.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to walk the dog after work?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine,” You don’t waste another second and guide Mikasa to the couch, one delicate hand against her back. At some point you must’ve touched her forehead because your nerves don’t quite recall being overwhelmingly warm. “It can wait too, because you’ve definitely been working yourself too hard.”</p>
<p>She frowns, opening her mouth to speak but is caught of guard by another quick fit of coughs. The reminder was probably for the better, as now her denial shifts and is replaced by a crestfallen murmur. You could feel the pity lurking inside your chest but continue to remain attentive.</p>
<p>“Is that why you came then? Did you bring me some medicine?” Her gaze roams over the bag you’re clutching. Shoot.</p>
<p>“I wish it was but I didn’t know if it was burnout or something else...” Your hand reflexively lands on the back of your neck, heat travelling up to scorch at this embarrassing, ridiculous solution.</p>
<p>Her eyebrows are raised and you cave in, thrusting the bag into her hands. “I got Kit-Kats.”</p>
<p>“At this time of night? It’s past midnight too!” Mikasa’s reprimand doesn’t quite reach her eyes however, holding some sort of amusement behind them.</p>
<p>You grin as she pulls you into a hug, and the soft ‘thank you’ whispered against your ear echoes to the peaceful, quiet night soon to unravel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts/Comments are appreciated as always! Hope you enjoyed :) <b>Requests are taken on tumblr (same username) if you're interested.</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>